wikicubefandomcom-20200215-history
Rubik's Brand
''' OVERVIEW' Rubik's Cube is a 3-D combination puzzle invented in 1974 by Hungarian sculptor and professor of architecture Ernő Rubik. Originally called the Magic Cube, the puzzle was licensed by Rubik to be sold by Ideal Toy Corp. in 1980 via businessman Tibor Laczi and Seven Towns founder Tom Kremer, and won the German Game of the Year special award for Best Puzzle that year. As of January 2009, 350 million cubes had been sold worldwide, making it the world's top-selling puzzle game. It is widely considered to be the world's best-selling toy. In a classic Rubik's Cube, each of the six faces is covered by nine stickers, each of one of six solid colors: white, red, blue, orange, green, and yellow. In currently sold models, white is opposite yellow, blue is opposite green, and orange is opposite red, and the red, white and blue are arranged in that order in a clockwise arrangement. On early cubes, the position of the colors varied from cube to cube. An internal pivot mechanism enables each face to turn independently, thus mixing up the colors. For the puzzle to be solved, each face must be returned to have only one color. Similar puzzles have now been produced with various numbers of sides, dimensions, and stickers, not all of them by Rubik. Although the Rubik's Cube reached its height of mainstream popularity in the 1980s, it is still widely known and used. Many speed-cubers continue to practice it and other twisty puzzles and compete for the fastest times in various categories. Since 2003, The World Cube Association, the Rubik's Cube's international governing body, has organized competitions worldwide and kept the official world records. Although the Rubik's brand is the company than invented the toy, its cubes are widely considered to be low quality and many new brands have taken advantage of this to create cubes that are considered more superior, although the wide availability of The Rubik's brand along with its success and fame still make it one of the most high-earning cubes to this day. 'CUBES' '''2x2' In 1983, Erno Rubik patented the first major 2x2 Rubik's cube, or pocket cube. The cube went through various changes, and today's cube is considered a solid cube but still nowhere near the speed-cube companies' 2x2s. Although it is smooth, it is still not very fast, and it is not meant to be taken apart, so lubing is very difficult if not impossible, and due to its construction, tensioning is not possible at all. '''3x3 Rubik's has a variety of competition legal 3x3 cubes, the original dating back to 1977 as the Magic Cube, and then in 1980 as the Rubik's cube. Here is a list of Rubik's 3x3s: The Rubik's 3x3, The New Rubik's 3x3, The Original Retro 3x3, The Rubik's Speed Cube, The Eco-Friendly Rubik's 3x3 Cube, the Wooden Rubik's Cube, and the textured Rubik's touch cube. All of these models are or are based-on the first the new or regular Rubik's cubes, except the retro Rubik's cube. As the Rubik's 3x3 cubes are widely considered some of the worst due to its restricted customizability and bad feel, the other cubes are also not very good compared to other companies' cubes. The Rubik's brand also has many non-competition legal 3x3s, which are the DIY Custom Rubik's 3x3 (if its not just colored stickers), the Rubik's Void, the Icon Cube, the blank cube and the 3x3 keychain. All of these are not meant to be used as actual speed-cubes, so are not as ridiculed as their competition-legal relatives. '''4x4 Rubik's produces three types of 4x4s, a.k.a the Rubik's Revenge. They are the Rubik's 4x4, The New Rubik's 4x4, and the Eco-Friendly Rubik's 4x4. They are similar to both the 2x2 and the 3x3 in the fact that they are not meant to be lubed, tensioned, modded, or customized, and they are very slow compared to other cubes in its category. The 4x4 Rubik's Revenge is even slower that the pocket cube and Rubik's cube, and the layers tend to lock to each other when turning. The Rubik's Revenge was invented in 1981 by Peter Sebesteny and was almost called the Sebesteny cube until it was re-branded at the last minute to attract fans of the original Rubik's cube. '''5x5 Rubik's largest cube is their 5x5, or Professor's Cube, which was invented in 1986 by Udo Krell. The Rubik's Professor's Cube stays on the same path as its previous iterations, being regarded as once again, very slow and with restricted customizability. Like the 4x4, it is bulky and it locks with other layers, making it very hard to turn, but unlike the 4x4, Rubik's has only two models, the Rubik's 5x5, and the Eco-Friendly Rubik's 5x5. Category:Brands